I Am Number Four
by incandescentlight
Summary: There were nine of us that escaped. Number One was killed in Malaysia. Number Two was murdered in England. Number Three was hunted down in Kenya. I'm Number Four and I'm next. Crossover of I Am Number Four and Twilight. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I just saw I Am Number Four and I loved it! This story will follow a lot of the film but, will sometimes veer off to match the Twilight world. It probably won't be politically correct all the time or grammatically correct. I'm a writer not a magician. :) Please review, I need some reassurance! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Marie," Alissa called "Was that really necessary? The whole walking out of the pool with the water dripping down you like some Baywatch beach bimbo, and in front of Daniel!"

I rolled my eyes. "Liss, we're at a water park. I had to get out of the pool eventually and Daniel just happened to be standing there when I got out. It's not like I planned it! Anyways you're the one that forced me into this teeny bikini." I laughed at her sulky expression.

"Well, all I'm saying is he's out of your league, and mine. He's like a piece of fresh calamari and we're like the sardines that penguins eat," she said with her hands planted on her hips.

I laughed again at her ridiculous analogy and ignored the rest of her rant on our place in the high school food chain. She eventually got fed up with me and threw her arms in the air before making her way over to where Maya and Lindsey were standing, no doubt to rage about my lack of social know how.

I chuckled once more before maneuvering through all of the beach towels, toys, and overly baked women laying in the sun to reach my chair. I grabbed my huge wicker bag and rustled through all the junk inside before finding my phone stuck between a melted chocolate bar and my latest book. I made a disgusted sound and flung the melted chocolate mess at the nearest trashcan and checked my phone.

_**1 new message.**_

I clicked the view button and my eyebrows raised in surprise when I saw the name of the sender. _Daniel. _

**Meet me tonight in the jacuzzi at 7. **

I couldn't believe this. Apparently Daniel had taken notice of me today. I smiled and squealed a little as I pictured his tan lifeguard body and sandy blonde hair.

I glanced up from my phone and saw that Liss was still flapping her arms and talking loudly to the other girls and I decided against telling her about my semi-date tonight, because honestly I didn't want to see how red her face was capable of getting. And, I figured she'd find out anyway during the party the park was hosting tonight for all of the high school students.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I placed my phone down and relaxed against my chair. I soaked in the sun's golden rays and felt the warmth and heat play across my skin. I soon fell asleep, with the anticipation of tonight rattling around in my head.

...

The sidewalk felt cold as I walked barefooted towards the water park. The stars were shining brightly in the Arizona night sky and it had cooled considerably since the warm day. I could see the lights and hear the pounding music up ahead and I smiled in anticipation. The quick walk from my house had seemed like lifetimes and I couldn't arrive soon enough.

When I got to the gate of the park I smoothed my white sundress down self consciously and took a deep breath. I could do this.

I pushed the gate open and entered. I was immediately hit with loud voices and thumping basses. I glanced around and spotted some girls from school, standing with Liss. She saw me staring and quirked her eyebrow when she saw me making my way to the back, towards the jacuzzis. I threw her a little wave and a brief smile before I made my way through the crowd, hoping she wouldn't follow.

The lights and music faded away the further I got from the party, until they were just white noise. Up ahead I could make out the shapes of two hot tubs, one of which was filled with the shadow of a boy.

I could feel my heartbeat speed up and my palms get a little sweaty, I was nervous to be alone with someone like Daniel. I'm sure that he was experienced, where I had never even had a first kiss.

I gave myself a little pep talk as I got closer but, was interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Hey Marie glad you could make it," Daniel said.

"Me too," I smiled a little nervously.

From what little I could see of him in the low light, he sat against the back of the hot tub with his arms splayed on either side of him and his head tossed back in relaxation.

"No need to be shy Marie, the water's great," he drawled with a grin.

I realized then that I had yet to move from my awkward position of wringing my hands and hastily slid my dress off revealing my swimsuit.

Daniel eyed me appreciatively as I slid into the jacuzzi slowly, adjusting to the hot temperature. I glanced over at him when I was finally in and noticed that he was looking dreamily at the stars.

"That's the Big Dipper," he pointed to a cluster of stars in the sky. "It's my favorite constellation."

I glanced up and saw nothing but little dots of light. When I looked back over at Daniel I noticed that he was a lot closer than he had been previously, so close I could smell his cologne.

"I saw you today at the pool," he whispered. He came even closer and I could now count the number of freckles that graced his nose.

"You're so beautiful." Our breath mingled together as he moved toward me again and it felt like my heart would beat out of my chest.

"Marie," he whispered, his breath caressing my face. I closed my eyes preparing for his smooth lips to meet mine, when blinding pain erupted on my calf.

I could feel myself screaming and I sensed Daniel yelling my name, but soon everything drifted away and I was transported to someone else's body and someone else's death.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my back, my feet dangling as a huge man lifted me by the throat. I could see the dark, quiet rainforest surrounding us. I could see every pore in my killer's face, make out the gill like nostrils on the sides of his snake like nose. Hear his guttural growls of hate from behind his vicious pointed teeth. I could feel the knife slice through me sharply, and the resounding thud my lifeless body made as it hit the dirt underneath. I could feel it all.

I tried to push through the blinding pain and get back to myself. I squinted a little and saw the light exploding from my calf. I looked up from my leg and saw that Daniel was nowhere in sight. I groaned and heaved myself out of the jacuzzi, falling a little and scraping my knee on the cold cement.

Trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my leg and the dizziness that threatened to overtake me, I ran in the opposite direction of the party. I ran until the sounds of music and people were gone and all I could hear was my own heavy breathing.

The sides of my vision started to blacken and I barely had time to break my fall before the blackness overtook me and I knew nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

The burning in my leg is what woke me up. I cracked my eyes open and was momentarily blinded from the brightness of the sun. My eyes cleared after a few seconds and I looked around.

I was laying under a tree in what appeared to be a park. I didn't remember exactly how I had gotten there, only that it had something to do with the red and puckered circular scar on my calf. The third one to appear there.

Before I had time to examine it further I heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer and closer to me. I glanced up into the face of Renee, her eyebrows were raised and her knife was drawn and ready.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Number Three's dead," I replied.

She glanced down at the newest addition to my scars and nodded. She helped me stand up and we started walking towards the road.

"Did anyone else see what happened?" she questioned.

I glanced up at her, imagining Daniel's horrified look in my mind, and knew she would understand what had happened. She gave me another nod and I could see the worry etched on her face.

Her old 63 Chevy truck with faded red paint was parked on the side of the road and I gave it a tender pat before I slid onto the leather seat. Renee got in on the drivers side and started the engine, it roared to life and soon we were hurtling down the street towards the house we had been renting for the past three months.

I looked out the window as the houses and people passed by, knowing what was coming and dreading it. I could feel Renee's eyes on me as she turned into our driveway and I quickly jumped out of the truck before she could start asking questions.

I walked through the screen door and down the hallway, straight into my room. I sat on my bed and glanced around, we had only been here in Arizona for three months but I was beginning to feel like I belonged somewhere. On the wall behind my bed I had stuck up pictures of Alissa and me, a certificate for academic excellence from school, and other mementos related to my life here.

I heard Renee before I saw her, when she entered my room she went straight for the wall and began ripping things off. I sat silently, knowing I could do nothing to stop her and knowing that our time in this place was up.

"I told you not to keep this stuff, it just slows us down," Renee muttered as she took everything that had any relation to my life here and tossed it into the flames she had going in the fireplace.

She threw our Arizona license plates into the fire as well and I could see through the window that they had been replaced by Washington state plates. Apparently Renee had already chosen the place we were moving on to without consulting me.

"Alright Marie let's go," she called into the house.

I got up off of my bed, glanced around my room one more time and walked out the door, closing it gently behind me. Renee already had all of our stuff in the bed of her old Chevy and was waiting impatiently for me to take my place next to her. I opened the door and slid in, settling myself on the leather seats and watching another life roll away through the rear view mirror.

This is the part I hate the most, the running. But it's the only thing in my life that's real, the rest is a lie. Even Renee. People think she's my mother, she's not. She's a warrior from my planet assigned to keep me alive. I don't remember my mother, all she left for me was some kind of box, Renee said she'll pass it on to me when the time is right.

I got my first scar when I was nine years old, near the border of Mexico. It woke me from my sleep, it was the first sign that the Mogadorians had found us here on Earth. The second scar came when I was twelve. I was in Colorado in the middle of a spelling bee, as soon as I felt it I knew Number Two was dead. Last night I got my third scar.

I was just a kid when the Mogadorians invaded my planet, Lorien. Nine of us children escaped, we were gifted, meant to protect our people when we grew up. We never got the chance, everyone was killed. We are the last of our kind, three of us are gone, dead. They are hunting us down one by one in order. I know I'm next, I am Number Four.

...

We pulled up in front of a seedy motel, somewhere near the border of Washington. Renee went to the desk to book us a room for the night and the man at the desk leered at her as he handed her our room key. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the ramshackle room. I tossed my backpack on the nearest bed and immediately went into the bathroom to begin the process of dyeing my hair from it's current blond to a mahogany brown. Renee was insistent on changing my appearance every time we had to move locations.

As I applied the foul smelling dye on my hair I could hear Renee in the background talking to my former school.

"Yes, that's right, Marie won't be in for the rest of the semester. Yes, thank you. Have a nice day."

She hung up the phone and walked over towards me.

"Your new I.D.," she handed me a new license, "And this time you stay out of sight, no school, no teams, nothing."

I looked at the card that held my new identity, "Isabella Swan." I glanced at her retreating form and spoke up, "This time was different," she looked back at me. "I didn't just get a scar. I saw Number Three, I felt the knife, I felt him die. I can tell we all did, the others."

Renee looked at me closely and said, "We should get moving, the Mogadorians could have already picked up our scent. We're going to Forks, I have business to take care of."

...

It was pouring rain and gloomy when we pulled into the little town of Forks. On our way here I had googled the average weather and apparently it rained 211 out of 365 days here, a far cry from the heat and sun of Arizona.

We drove through the one streetlight in the town of Forks, and continued to the outskirts. Renee pulled up in front of an old white house and hopped out to throw the for sale sign on the ground. We made our way up the winding driveway and hurried inside to escape the heavy rain.

I opened the door and was met with a flurry of dust, the inside of this house was as gloomy as the weather. I climbed up the rickety stairs and into what I assumed would be my new bedroom. There was a hole on one of the walls and I could see Renee curiously peeking in. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to her.

She eventually meandered into my room and tried to make small talk while glancing out the window at the rain. I cut her off mid-sentence, "Next time I get to pick the place."

She cringed a little and muttered a little, "Yeah."

I sighed and flopped back onto my bed, staring at the cracks and crevices in my ceiling and wondered how long we would have here before we had to move on to the next place.


	3. Chapter 3

The downpour of rain pelted my body as I ran to get our suitcases out of the back of Renee's old truck. My newly brunette locks stuck to my face and I heaved a sigh as I carried the luggage back into the house.

"That's all of it. I'm going to bed," I muttered to Renee, who had made herself comfortable in an armchair by the fire.

"Bella, wait!" I stopped my descent up the stairs and the quiet of my bedroom, turning to face her. "I know this isn't the most desirable place to be living after being in the heat of Arizona but, I think this will be a good move for…" She was cut off by a sudden rustling noise outside the front door.

Renee was on alert instantly. She spared me a glance, silently telling me to turn out the lights. I gently flipped the switch and we were soon cloaked in darkness except for the flicker of the fire and the blue glow coming from Renee's unsheathed sword. She swiftly made her way to the front door and threw it open, ready for whatever lay behind it. She stood there for a few seconds glaring out into the rain, seeing nothing. Curious, I came up behind her and looked out into the darkness too.

"Get back inside," she mumbled, seemingly seeing nothing of danger to us.

But I wasn't convinced. I could have sworn that I had heard a rustling in the bushes. I once again stepped into the rain, my eyes focused on the wet leaves. I could hear Renee behind me, "Bella come on. Come back inside."

I wasn't listening though, because standing right in front of me with huge brown eyes was a beagle. I picked the little dog up and carried it out of the rain and onto the front porch.

"A little small for a Mogadorian, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes at Renee's tense stance.

I took the dog into the living room, Renee following close behind.

"I'm sure he belongs to someone," she said.

"He doesn't have any collar or tags," I retorted. I started rubbing his belly and the dog made a happy whine. "I'm sure someone misses you somewhere don't they," I said to him in a voice I only used around babies and adorable animals. Renee just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm gonna need someone to talk to," I reasoned with her.

She scoffed, "Talk to me, Bella!"

I gave her an incredulous look and she blushed a little.

"Yeah, keep the dog," she sighed.

As she walked away towards her bedroom she yelled back, "What are you going to call him?"

I looked at the dripping wet dog sitting in my lap with big eyes and decided that he looked like a Bernie. "Bernie," I voiced aloud to Renee. The dog just kept balefully staring at me as I heard Renee's snort of amusement from the other room.

…

The next morning I was surprised to be woken up by the sun's rays coming in through the open blinds of my window. I knew that sunshine around here was rare and figured that I might as well enjoy what little of it I would see while living here. I got out of bed, careful not to disturb Bernie who had spent the night curled up to my back. I decided that rather than starting school next week, I might as well get the awkward first day out of the way as soon as possible.

I pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a blue sweater. Keeping Renee's warning to stay under the radar in mind. I grabbed my backpack and swung it on my back, making my way down the stairs as I went. Renee was in the living room installing our usual surveillance equipment.

"What are you doin' up?" She asked distractedly.

"Changed my mind."

"About what?"

"Look," I said, "As much fun as you are to be around I can't be a prisoner here. I have to go to school."

Renee glanced up at me sharply, already shaking her head. "Nope. No way. Too risky."

"Number 3 was completely off the grid and the Mog's got him! It didn't save him!" I shouted back at her. She continued to shake her head at me. I started walking for the door anyways, "I'm gonna be safe if I blend in. I promise I'll keep a low profile."

I thought I was almost in the clear before I felt a sharp tug on my backpack, halting my escape towards the door.

"Bella. Even if I allowed you to go to school, which I'm not by the way, you can't just waltz in there and start classes!"

I whipped out some papers and raised my eyebrow at her, "You don't think you're the only one that can forge documents do you?"

She looked mildly impressed as she flipped through the papers. "Do you have…"

I cut her off halfway, "Five days of rations, GPS, cash? Yes."

She looked at me slowly, "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Where are you from?"

"Toronto. I know the drill Renee, I'll be fine."

She looked at me warily before pulling out a sleek black cellphone. "You keep this on you at all times. I'll call you every hour and if you don't pick up I'll know that something's wrong."

I rolled my eyes, "Really Renee? Every hour, come on!"

She fixed me with a stern glance. "Every hour or I'll homeschool you and I'll be your teacher." She smirked when I grabbed the phone out of her hand with lightning speed. I tried to move around her and out the door when she touched my shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bella."

"Don't worry, I know how to blend in."

I finally made my way out the front door, hopping into Renee's old truck. I turned the key in the engine and pointed the truck in the direction of town and Forks High School.

I flipped to some random station on the radio and tried to tune out my whirlwind thoughts with whatever Taylor Swift song was on. After about ten minutes of driving down the wet roads, I finally saw the sign for the high school. I turned into the parking lot and found a spot near the front office. I grabbed my bag and blew out a breath and thought, _well_ _here goes nothing. _


End file.
